


vanilla flavor

by minhyukies (chrobins)



Series: jungwoo and his hyung [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, French Kissing, Ice Cream, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/minhyukies
Summary: doyoung treats jungwoo to ice cream, and definitely some kisses





	vanilla flavor

“Open up, baby.” Doyoung smiles, hovering a spoonful of ice cream until Jungwoo opens his mouth to eat it. “Taste good, Jungwoonie?”

 

Jungwoo smiles and hums, making an extra effort to lick his lips to show how much he likes it. “Almost as good as hyung.” He teases, opening his mouth for a second bite. It comes a bit quicker this time, Doyoung being a little bit embarrassed by the boy’s sweet actions. 

 

Doyoung dips the spoon back into the cup, but he doesn’t bring it to Jungwoo’s lips. Instead, he carefully scoops the ice cream onto his tongue, holding it out, winking once. Jungwoo’s entire face lights up, giddy at the suggestion and face turning red as he leans over the table.

 

He carefully wraps his lips around Doyoung’s tongue, taking the ice cream with him. Jungwoo hums like he’s won the grand prize. “Ah, much better. I get to taste dessert  _ and _ hyung at the same time. Jungwoo sighs thoughtfully but his leg bounces wondering if he’ll get another special spoon again.

 

“You’re so cute, Jungwoonie...I can’t help it.” Doyoung bringst the spoon to his lips, kissing the remnants of froyo there. He probably looks silly with white lips, but Jungwoo isn’t laughing. He leans over the table, hovering only slightly before kissing his hyung and getting his treat all at once. He hums pleasantly, kissing Doyoung long after the ice cream is gone.

 

But they don’t mind; a break is a blessing to them. With their busy schedules, it’s hard to find time to relax, to go out, to stay home and sleep...to bring ice cream home and kiss each other until some force separates them.

 

“Hyung…” Jungwoo shivers as they part for air, swallowing thickly. He wants more of his hyung until he can’t stand it. Doyoung takes another spoonful and brings the ice cream to his mouth. Before his hyung can swallow, Jungwoo swoops in for another kiss.

 

It’s sticky and extremely sweet but Jungwoo presses on. He slides his tongue into his hyung’s sweet mouth, eager to lap up whatever remnant of the frozen treat remained. But just like before, when the ice cream is gone, Jungwoo is kissing Doyoung until his lungs scream.

 

“Jungwoo, baby…” Worry is laced in Doyoung’s tone of voice; Jungwoo’s kisses are more eager than usual, and it scared him. He stands up to slide next to Jungwoo on the bench, frowning. “What’s wrong? You can’t seem to keep your lips away.” Doyoung offers a small smile.

 

“Hyung…” Jungwoo breathes heavily, a little pout on his lips. “I’m scared...of losing you…” He sighs, crawling into his hyung’s lap and clinging onto him for dear life. “I’m scared I’ll wake up and hyung isn’t there and I won’t be able to touch you anymore.” He whimpers at the thought.

 

“Ah…” Doyoung sighs, wrapping his arms around the boy and petting his back gently. “I’m not going anywhere, baby. I would never leave without you.” He offers a smile, pressing a kiss to his neck in an effort to bring Jungwoo’s gaze to his own. “You’re my precious family, Jungwoo. I couldn’t bear to be away from you…”

 

Jungwoo eventually lifts his head, eyes a little puffy but thankfully dry. Doyoung kisses each eyelid with a warm smile. “Hyung…”

 

“It’s okay, my sweet little baby.” Doyoung smiles, but all Jungwoo can see is the sun. “You don’t have to kiss me to death. Take your time...enjoy yourself.” He blushes bright. “If you kiss me too fast, my lips are gonna bruise…”

 

Jungwoo gasps at the words, pouting and lips trembling even more. “Hyung, I’m sorry.” He presses a soft, tender kiss to Doyoung’s lips. “I don’t wanna hurt you…” He kisses him softly again. “I need my hyung’s lips to live…” Jungwoo sigh, pressing small kisses all around Doyoung’s lips. “I need...my hyung…”

 

Doyoung melts at the sight of the cute boy; he can’t contain his utter pride and joy for having such a cute angel as part of his family. The resident butterflies in his stomach take flight, swirling in a blissful mood that can’t be undone. “Take your time. Your hyung isn’t going anywhere.”

 

Jungwoo does indeed take his time. He pauses only to gaze at his hyung, eyes raking over his soft cheeks, the curve of his nose, his fluttering dark lashes against pink skin. His hands come up to cradle Doyoung’s face, thumbs sweeping over delicate skin. His hyung is nothing less than beautiful. 

 

He presses his forehead against Doyoung’s closing his eyes and just breathing. Their lips are close, and they can nearly taste each other’s exhales. Doyoung’s hands slide up and down the boy’s back in a soothing manner, making them both feel more at ease.

 

They whisper each other’s names softly, swallowing the words as if they were their lifeforce. But just as apples fall to the ground, pulled to the earth like magnets drawn together, their lips find each other, the sweet, soft press of plush and plump and all things sweet.

 

Jungwoo vibrates with excitement; his hyung is perfect in every way. His hyung is handsome and strong and reliable and trustworthy and so, so sweet to him. And Doyoung likes to kiss him back, likes to coddle him, likes to call him his baby, likes to be with him, likes to perform with him, likes to call him family...likes to be his. Jungwoo can barely contain himself.

 

But he listens to Doyoung’s caution, kissing his hyung slowly but surely. Jungwoo’s lips part so easily, letting Doyoung press inside him, lets him taste and sweep strokes with his tongue and press more kisses to his lips and whisper his name so warmly Jungwoo feels his body melt with each second.

 

His moans go unchecked, but Doyoung swallows every one. He urges those sweet sounds only to muffle them with more kisses and more whispers of his own. “Such a good boy, Jungwoo…” Doyoung sighs, sucking on his bottom lip before letting him go. “You kiss so well...who taught you how to melt your hyung, hm?” He teases, hugging Jungwoo tighter to him.

 

“I’m just naturally good and making my hyung’s feel good.” Jungwoo replies easily, his kisses drifting to the side of Doyoung’s cheek, humming with each new expanse of skin under his tongue. “Especially when hyung makes me feel so good...ah hyung...I never want to stop kissing you…” Jungwoo sighs, latching his lips onto Doyoung’s neck. He sucks and nibbles, wanting to mark Doyoung as his own.

 

“What about the ice cream?” Doyoung teases, trying to keep his voice calm when the eager boy’s lips are latched onto him. “It’s probably all melted…”

 

Jungwoo trails his kisses back up until their foreheads are together, eyes meeting in a soft embrace. “But hyung is so much sweeter….” The deeper tone in his voice makes Doyoung whimper; Jungwoo’s confidence is something else entirely. Doyoung can’t hide his embarrassment...how can this boy be so cute to him?

 

“Hmm…” Doyoung hums to feign his thinking. “Alright, then...my lips are yours until you can’t kiss anymore.” He bites his own lip, wincing at how swollen they already are. And he knows Jungwoo knows no ends when it comes to kissing. He knows his lips will be sore and raw by the time night falls. But Doyoung doesn’t mind.

 

For Jungwoo? _Anything._

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought ouo


End file.
